Por ti
by Naghi-tan
Summary: El destino era como una fina telaraña, dividido en caminos entretejidos que jugaba con todo ser vivo. El destino parecía tener un amor por el dolor. [Pre-cuela de Los Inframundanos] [X Drake x Basil Hawkins]
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** Por ti

 **Autor:** Naghi_Tan

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de su mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El destino era como una fina telaraña, dividido en caminos entretejidos que jugaba con todo ser vivo.

El destino parecía tener un amor por el dolor.

[Pre-cuela de Los Inframundanos] [X Drake x Basil Hawkins]

 **[...]**

 _ _Año 1815 "Doscientos años antes de la Revelación".__

Le habían dicho que morir no era tan malo, que era como dormir pero sin la necesidad de despertar.

Pero él sí despertaría.

La daga que le atravesaba el pecho era la causante de que terminara su primera vida a una edad temprana, su cuerpo se mantendría así de joven, si es que al despertar la persona que más amó -y que lo estaba apuñalando en ese instante- no seguía arremetiendo contra él.

Era mentira que no se sentía nada, era una total y cruel mentira, porque su corazón dolía, sentir el filo de la cuchilla cortar su carne no era nada comparado al dolor de ver como las pequeñas manos que tanto adoró, eran las causantes de su primera muerte.

"¡Te odio!" La mujer gritó, sin detenerse siquiera, gritaba llena de furia, de asco. "¡Te odio tanto!"

Y él no podía evitar amarla.

Al morir perdería todo rastro de emociones, y solo le quedarían las sombras de los sentimientos que poseía antes de morir, rogó a los Dioses que ella no estuviera cuando despertase, rogó por ella.  
Ojalá nadie encontrara evidencia de que ella lo había matado, ojalá ella llevase su cuerpo lejos de todos y todo. Ojalá ella lo hubiese amado tanto como él la amó.

 **[...]**

Aquella mujer se había tomado la molestia de echar su cadáver en una cripta, debería agradecerle aquello, no hubiera sobrevivido si lo hubiera dejado a plenas luz del día.

Dio la vuelta y enfrente estaba el cuerpo de la mujer, había tomado todo lo que el cuerpo de esta tenía, la había dejado seca, un susurro en su interior le dijo que debía sentirse dolido, pero lo único que sentía era indiferencia.

Habían recuerdos fugaces, más no sentía nada ante eso. Le tomó un día para recuperarse, sus células habían trabajado como locas para reconstruir las partes dañadas, cuando despertó era que aquella mujer se encontraba revisándolo, quizás para comprobar que nadie lo encontraría, o algo parecido, no se puso a pensar nada de eso cuando le clavó los dientes en el cuello, tenía tanta hambre.

Tenía que comenzar de cero, había muerto y significaba que había que tener mas cuidado, empezaría con encontrar buena ropa.

Su visión futura se había expandido, ya de por si raro cuando estaba vivo, sabía donde ir y donde no, sabía lo que vendría y lo que no, los caminos parecían telarañas tejidas finamente, ramas de árboles que se dividían en varitas. El apostar no era lo suyo, pero elegiría el camino sin analizar, ya después la experiencia le enseñaría a como enfrentar los peligros.


	2. 1

__"Solo porque estoy__  
 _ _perdiendo__  
 _ _no significa__  
 _ _qué esté perdido,__  
 _ _no significa que__  
 _ _pararé,__  
 _ _no significa que vaya__  
 _ _a cruzar.__

 _ _Solo porque estoy hiriend__ _ _o__  
 _ _no significa que__  
 _ _esté herido,__  
 _ _no significa que__  
 _ _no tengo__  
 _ _lo que me merezco,__  
 _ _ni mejor, ni peor.__

 _ _Solo me perdí,__  
 _ _cada río que intenté cruzar,__  
 _ _cada puerta que intenté__  
 _ _estaba cerrada".__  
 ** **-Lost- Coldplay****

 ** **[...]****

 _ _-Año 2005-__

"¿Qué diferencia hay entre un brujo de líneas luminosas, de magia negra y terrenal?"

El joven pelirrojo parpadeó, a pesumbrado por el continuo ruido de fiesta que su padre había declarado, miró con tristeza al brujo que se encargaba de su educación básica, el hombre debería de estar bebiendo ron con los demás, no enseñándole sobre esas cosas.

"El brujo de líneas luminosas utiliza las líneas que recorren la tierra, dependiendo de donde se encuentren el poder de esos brujos puede llegar a ser infinito, pero sus hechizos básicos, como el de disfraz, son solo ilusiones, este tipo de brujo necesita tener un animal como familiar que retenga el daño que provoca el almacenamiento de energía" vio que su tutor asentía y continuó recitando "los brujos de magia negra necesitan sacrificar una vida, ya sea de animales o hasta de humanos para poder hacer sus hechizos, el precio que pagan es igual a la negrura de su aura, los brujos terrenales pueden ser propensos a volverse uno, ya que es más fácil elaborar hechizos de ese modo. Los brujos terrenales usan la vida de las plantas para sus pociones y amuletos, activándola con su propia sangre, los hechizos de estos brujos son casi permanentes y su durabilidad dependen demasiado de lo bueno que es el brujo".

Su tutor asintió y le tendió un libro grande.

"Tienes que aprender como preparar cada poción o hechizo" el hombre se levantó y se sacudió el polvo que sus pantalones habían adquirido. "El poder de un brujo se basa en qué tan bueno es preparándolos".

Drake asintió, apenas tenía diez años, aunque los brujos podían vivir más de cien, y no era momento de que se aprendiera todos los hechizos, o eso dirían los demás, porque les quedaba años para aprenderlos, pero su familia, su padre en este caso, tenía que seguir en movimiento por una maldición de localización que un demonio les había lanzado a sus ancestros, acabando con la totalidad de su familia, pero dejando a su tatara abuelo con vida ya que este había logrado escapar cambiándose de lugar.

Su tatara abuelo había descubierto que entre mas se movía, menos eran las posibilidades de ser muerto a manos del demonio. Así que ya era normal no permanecer más de una semana en un solo lugar.

Se preocupó porque ya habían pasado mas de quince días y su padre no había ordenado el recogimiento de la caravana, después de La Revelación era más fácil explicar el por qué los niños de dicha caravana no recibían una educación propia si no de casa y ya no eran asociados a los gitanos, que igual, eran brujos, pero tenían diferente motivo para no quedarse en un solo lugar.

Aun pudo escuchar las risas de los mayores, habían amigos de la familia que decidieron en su momento acompañarlos en su larga travesía y que ya eran considerados familia porque los hijos de estos se habían casado con los hijos de los brujos malditos. Una cualidad de las brujas, es que estas no podían embarazarse de humanos, si no de mismos brujos, lo cual hacia que en cada parada de la caravana, brujas de los pueblos cercanos llegaran a la caravana a buscar un brujo que las embarazase.

Por esa razón las fiestas no eran para los niños, a esa hora los chiquillos estarían durmiendo, excepto él, las horas de sueño de los brujos eran de mas de ocho horas, se levantaban cerca de las dos de la tarde y se dormían al rededor de las seis de la mañana, los brujos más bien eran nocturnos, pero los pequeños tenían que adaptarse, así que era normal verlos dormir casi todo el día.

Su tutor lo había dejado solo, Drake observó el libro y procedió a revisar el índice, habían hechizos interesantes, como el térmico que a él le venía bien para las noches de frío o cuando pasaran un país del norte en pleno invierno. Así ya no dependería de su chamarra y se mantendría caliente.

El pueblo cercano debería tener una tienda especializada donde vendieran las plantas y moldes para la poción, tenía el dinero suficiente para poder comprar el material y así practicar. Se levantó del suelo y puso el libro en la mochila que siempre llevaba consigo, los adultos estarían de juerga hasta el amanecer, así que no sería ningún problema el irse al pueblo.

 ** **[+]****

Tuvo suerte para encontrar todos los ingredientes del hechizo térmico, él recolectarlos todos por su cuenta sería agotador, por ejemplo, el primer rocío de verano era la más difícil, porque estaba en otoño y aún no sabía en qué momento la fina niebla pasaba a ser rocío.

Sabía que la magia terrenal era muy infravalorada por su aparente sencillez, pero eso lo decían los brujos de líneas luminosas, esos que sólo hacían ilusiones en vez de hechizos tangibles y sin la suficiente durabilidad de la que tenía un hechizo terrenal. Su más grande sueño era poder hacer pociones de transmutación, que era de un alto nivel de dificultad y que sólo la magia de la tierra podría brindarle todo su apoyo.

Con la bolsa de las compras en mano salió de la tienda, pero un grupo de personas que gritaban horrorizadas le hizo detenerse, no sólo a él, si no a todas los Inframundanos que estaban en las calles a esas horas. De pronto, el olor a carne quemada le alertó, no se veía incendio alguno, pero un mal presentimiento le recorrió por completo.

"¡Hay un demonio cerca del campamento de lo brujos!"

Alguien gritó lleno de pánico y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la caravana, no había nada que hacer, el demonio los había encontrado y él no podía quedarse a ver lo que sucedía, sus venas desde hace una semana venían exigiendo el moverse de lugar y de seguro su padre lo había sentido, pero se confió y eso le había costado caro.

Le dolía el pecho, aún así nunca detuvo su paso, al contrario, lo aceleró. Lloró por los niños, por las mujeres y por lo poco que le quedaba de familia, lloró por la maldición y porque algún día se cansaría de huir y haría lo que su padre: quedarse y esperar que la muerte fuera rápida e indolora. Lloró porque comprendía el peso que su padre había cargado durante más de cien años y del que ahora prometía sólo lo llevaría él.

Prometió que jamás se ataría con otra persona.


End file.
